darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Angelisa Johnstone
Angelisa is a young woman, determined to make the best of the new life she has been forced into by having to flee Lordaeron seven years ago with the coming of the Scourge. She has been studying magic since her arrival with the other refugees at Northshire Abbey, and awaits the day she will be able to have some closure on the terrible events which still haunt her nightmares. Appearance Angelisa has a kind and gentle face which normally has a slight smile playing across her lips. Her thick, long brown hair - her favourite part of herself - is always full of body and flows smoothly over her shoulders and frames her face. Her eyes are big and she always makes direct eye contact when talking to someone. Her skin is pale and smooth and she keeps her body in shape despite not being especially physically strong. Her voice is youthful, girlish and full of life. Background Angelisa once lived in Stratholme with her brother Jarral and friend Inigo de la Vega. The friends had been together since childhood, so it was only natural that they would flee together when the Scourge came. Unfortunately, her parents did not survive the escape and, having been told to "not look back" while they fled, Angelisa could not help doing so, only to see her mother being torn limb from limb, screaming. It is an image that haunts her nightmares, but rather than letting it get her down, she prefers to use this as her own personal motivation to become as strong as she can and one day return to her childhood home to see for herself the devastation wrought by the Scourge. Angelisa took up the study of magic at Northshire Abbey initially as something to do, but when she discovered she had a natural aptitude for it, she decided to focus all her time and attention into its study. Initially mentored by a wise old wizard called Fordred who showed her parts of the world she never would have dreamed of visiting as a girl, like Darnassus, Angelisa has become a powerful mage in her own right and travelled the world in search of new experiences and things to learn. One morning, Fordred disappeared without saying goodbye, with the young Angelisa stuck in Darnassus with no idea how to make her way home. In retrospect, Angel has decided that this was clearly one last test on Fordred's part - to show she was ready to live life for herself. Her brother Jarral, a noble and righteous Paladin of the Light, was recently killed by the Scourge, giving Angelisa yet another reason to fight back against the Undead menace. She didn't always get on with Jarral, but she misses him dreadfully. A short while ago, Angelisa received a strange letter written in what appeared to be Jarral's handwriting. It said nothing but "NEVER GIVE UP" in the centre of the page. Inigo de la Vega also received a similar letter, and was also at a loss as to its meaning. Eventually, after a chance encounter with a powerful Draenai shaman named Nushidoria and her spirit guide, Angelisa discovered that her brother was neither dead nor alive, having been raised as one of the Lich King's dreadful servants, the Death Knights. She was not sure how to take this news - she was at once relieved that her brother was not truly dead, horrified at what he had become, slightly morbidly amused at the irony of his turning from paladin of the Light to agent of the Scourge, and confused as to how or why he would send her and Inigo a letter. Angelisa and Inigo eventually fought their way into their hometown of Stratholme after agreeing to meet. Angelisa's nightmares had been gradually worsening and becoming more vivid, the most recent seeing her flying through the deserted and burning streets of Stratholme, only to settle in front of the figures of her mother, father and brother outside their old home, waking up just as they turned to face her with bloody, hideous, deformed features. Both Inigo and Angelisa took this as a sign that they had to take what they thought would be the final step on their journey - to return home and take vengeance for the horrors of the past. What transpired in Stratholme is still not clear to Angel, but Inigo witnessed everything, though he is still not sure what to make of it himself. Restless spirits walked the streets. Angel quickly recognised them as people she once knew, and something in her mind "snapped". Energy crackled from her fingers, and each time this energy hit a spirit, it released it from its bondage. The last spirit she released, though, was her mother Rosalind, and something went awry. There was a flash of blue light which dazzled Inigo, and when his vision cleared, Angelisa was lying on the floor unconscious. Horrified, Inigo went to tend to her, but there were no visible injuries on her body, though the locket around her neck felt hot to the touch. Suddenly, her eyes flicked open, a strange light behind them, and a voice that was not Angel's began to speak to Inigo, berating him for "not taking better care of her". Shortly after, Angelisa regained consciousness and Inigo escorted her back to Light's Hope Chapel for them to regroup and prepare for a second assault on the city. On that second assault, Inigo and Angelisa were joined by the powerful Gnomish mage Bidbod and the mysterious Gerevon, who seemed to have his own reasons for paying Stratholme a visit. A surprise attack by a large band of Scourge left Angel lying unconscious again, and this time, along with Inigo, Bidbod and Gerevon witnessed the strange voice coming forth from Angelisa's lips. The voice admitted that it was the spirit of Rosalind, Angelisa's mother. Inigo was somewhat fearful of the apparently angry spirit, Bidbod was fascinated and Gerevon seemed remarkably unconcerned with the whole situation. When Angelisa eventually awoke again thanks to the ministrations of her friends, she again had no memory of the incident, but was worried at the expressions her companions were giving her. As they ran on ahead to confront Baron Rivendare deep within Stratholme, Angel became separated from the group and caught behind a heavy metal grille. She screamed, burst into tears and lost control of her emotions, and it was at this point that her mother chose to reveal her presence to Angel, to stop her feeling so alone at this, her most terrifying time since her original flight from the city. By the time the others had brought down Rivendare after a terrible battle, Angelisa was feeling a little more at peace with herself - at least until she saw the fallen corpse of the Death Knight before her. Then, she let go of all her emotions and laid into the corpse with a sword, wild, uncontrolled magic bursting around her as she screamed and cried hysterically. Inigo was frightened, Bidbod encouraged her to let it all out, and Gerevon, by this point, had vanished. Eventually, she calmed down and told the story to her remaining companions, including her suspicions about Jarral. Bidbod encouraged her to continue her search for her brother in the frozen lands of Northrend. Personality Angelisa normally insists people call her "Angel" very early on in their relationship. She much prefers it to her full name. She is friendly and outgoing and often likes to make light of difficult situations. She talks a lot when she is uncomfortable, hence the fact that she tends to babble a bit in combat while casting spells, insisting that "verbal components help me concentrate". (Secretly, though, she just enjoys shouting "Bang!" when she sets fire to things.) When discussing what happened to her home, her face takes on a determined expression. She sets her jaw and her eyes narrow, and her voice becomes more serious. She enjoys meeting new people but has no interest in romantic entanglements. Her life is far too busy for anything like that, and she has never even entertained the possibility, not even with Inigo, her oldest friend. Her light-hearted nature has sometimes been misinterpreted as being flirty, but she has no qualms about setting people straight if they look like getting too amorous. A long-time interest in maps and geography in general, even before the Scourge came, led Angel to become something of an explorer. She always carries comprehensive maps of the areas she has visited with her, and she is familiar with the geology of many regions. Once she realised there was some money in it, she took up mining as a means of funding her magic training and as a way to get to know the areas of the world better. She also uses it as a way to stay in shape, as hefting that big pickaxe isn't easy! See also Category:Characters